XYZ, Dork
by GalacticTrooper954
Summary: Hiro Hamada texts Gogo that he needed to talk to her. He waits as she comes over to talk with him. (Older Hiro Hamada involved)


**This is my one shot of Hirogo...here goes nothing...**

* * *

><p>Wow, seventeen years old and still afraid to talk to her...scratch that, we talk all the time. I'm afraid of popping the question. What question is that you ask? What's every teenage guy afraid of asking girls...yeah...I felt like a confused puppy near a steaming hot piece of meat. Nothing would stop me from taking a bite, but would there be consequences? Of course, Gogo is nothing like a piece of meat...she's a wonderful human being even if other people have difficulty seeing it. What other people don't know (except Aunt Cass) is that she's one of the few people who understood me. I mean everyone else tries to understand me, but it's almost like she knows my blue prints, how I function and how I think...and in turn I understand her.<p>

I'm browsing through Facebook out of boredom, then I decide to browse through some old pics. Wow, I was really shorter then! But then...I found one photo that got me frozen. I looked back to 2014 and found Tadashi's old profile...Honey Lemon tagged him just before we left the Science Fair...Fuck, even after three years this still happens!

It makes me angry anymore that I have to tear up every time, but I can't help it. Baymax's advice was to avoid the picture and this time I really didn't expect to come across this. It's a good thing Aunt Cass was home and Baymax was charging. I try to hold back the tears...but that only made them worse. I try to avoid the picture but I look up and see my brother...it's been a while since I've seen that face. Tall, goofy looking, warm smile and I could see he was proud of his little brother three years ago. I wipe away some tears, but damn it only more replace them.

I bow my head down crying into my hands. I grumble in frustration, "God damn it!"

Suddenly I feel a pair of small hands grip my shoulders, familiar hands and a soft voice, "Hey dork."

I look up, with no time to compose myself as I see Gogo Tamago rubbing my shoulders.

"Oh hey, Gogo. How'd you get in my room?"

She replies softly, "Through the front door, dummy."

I laugh, it's really hard to be upset when she's like this, one of the rare moments she wasn't punching me for a snarky remark I'd make often.

"Oh yeah, duh." I say about to wipe some tears away but she turns my chair around and uses a tissue to wipe away my tears.

She looks over at the picture and she sighs, "How'd you find that?"

I look over...overwhelming sadness kicked in again and I sigh with annoyance in my voice, "I don't know, I was just looking at old pics then this came up."

She then gets on my computer and closes the browser...I didn't mind, it was like keeping a knife in my heart.

"So um...you texted me saying we needed to talk." She sits on my bed kicking her legs about.

"Oh yeah um...I...um...I..." I tried to speak, but it was as if my body ceased to function once trying to say something about it.

She smiles and rolls her fingers and head repeating, "I um..."

I chuckle, "Bear with me, ok. I'm just nervous."

She smirks, "Nervous about what, woman up and say it."

Maybe I could hold back on it, maybe she'll get curious.

"Well, maybe I don't want to tell you now."

She stares at me intently, "Hiro Hamada...I didn't ride all the way here that we need to talk and you don't say anything."

I clearly had the upper hand, "Well what are you going to do if you don't get what I'm going to say?"

"Oh no, you don't understand, you will tell me."

Oh, a challenge I see? I sneer at her, "Is that a threat?"

She pops her gum and stands up, "Well I guess I could find out later."

Fuck, "Oh no...I'll talk..."

She turns around, clearly frustrated, "Well then?"

"I um...like...you." I say the last two words really quietly...I'm glad my voice got deeper so it didn't crack as much.

She smirks and sits on my bed again and retorts, "What's that?"

"I like you...like...a lot." I reply...I could feel the heat rising up in my face, great. Her next reaction really surprises me, she stands up and pulls me up, and embraces me in a hug, however her face only came up to my chest. She looks up when she sighs, "Why are you so damn tall?"

I laugh a bit, "I'm a growing boy."

She then smirks, "Oh yeah, you're growing."

I blush when I realize what she's meaning...damn it. Yeah she was pretty damn hot, but damn it why did that have to ruin the moment we were having? She doesn't seem to phased by it as she basically pulls me down...yeah she liked control a lot...she pulls my face towards her soft lips which we mash. Oh my God, was this really happening!

Here I was, inhaling some ecstasy as I plunge my tongue deep into her mouth, her tongue playing back. My God, this was great and she knew what she was doing, tongue wrestling, nestling her hands within my hair, pressing her body closer to mine. I seriously thought I was going to lose my virginity right there!

We separate and I gather some breath as if I was just diving underwater, but I'm also panting as if I've been on a run and she giggles, "Was that like your first kiss?"

I ask her worried, "I didn't do bad, right?"

She laughs and kisses me on the lips, "You did fine. Just one thing though, XYZ, it ain't happening on the first kiss."

I look down...Holy shit! I zip up real quickly, clearly embarrassed as she giggles and retorts, "So American Eagle, huh?"

I shrug, "I think they're comfortable."

She smirks, "If you say so, dork."

We kiss again...was this all just a dream? Either way, I'm happy with this situation.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys honestly think?<strong>


End file.
